Good health is a leading concern of individuals. Advances in medicine and pharmaceutical science have increased human life expectancy and general wellbeing. New products having a beneficial effect on human health have proven usefulness and are in high demand. Hippocrates is quoted as saying, “let your food be your medicine and let your medicine be your food.” In 1989, the term “nutraceutical” was coined from a combination of the terms “nutritional” and “pharmaceutical” and refers to nutritional foods having a beneficial effect on human health. What is known is that many natural foods have beneficial effects on human health and that scientific research is progressively unlocking the secrets of the plant kingdom and providing these advantages to mankind.
Many plant- or fruit-derived compounds, by their ability to serve as cellular antioxidants, anti-inflammatory agents by inhibiting prostaglandin synthesis, or inhibitors of enzymes involved in cell proliferation, impart important, positive nutriceutical and phytoceutical traits to mixtures and foods to which they are added. These abilities are important for a wide range of health benefits, including but not limited to amelioration of the spread of chronic diseases, reduction in arthritis, regeneration of ligaments and joints, aid with cardiovascular health, and much more. Chinese medicine is one example of a centuries-old nutriceutical therapy with recognized effects and proven usefulness. Recent research into new compounds allows researchers to isolate compounds, recognize their unique natures, and create novel nutraceuticals.
Research conducted at Michigan State University discovered a high level of anthocyanin in fruit and berries, especially in cherries and raspberries. (Seeram et al., Cyclooxygenas (2001)). The anthocyanins, perceived as the red pigment in cherries, have been shown to reduce pain and inflammation. (Behav. Brain s. (2004). 153(1): 181-188). These pigments have also been shown to be potent antioxidants with high levels of melatonin. (Burkhardt et al. (2002) Detection, J. Agric. Food Chem. 49(10): 4898-4902). The research on anthocyanin is ongoing and indicates that this compound may increase insulin production in the human body. To list only one usefulness, Nobel Prize laureate Julius Axelrod linked melatonin to circadian rhythms in humans. Tart cherries have been found to contain high levels of anthocyanin and melatonin. Tart cherries are also rich in phenolic compounds, catechins, chlorogenic acid, and flavonal glycoside. (Wang et al. (1999). Antioxidant, J. Nat. Prod. 62:294-6). U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,389 teaches a method of therapeutic use of melatonin to treat or prevent symptoms of tardive dyskensia. U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,408 teaches a new mixture of isomers of an antioxidant compound isolated from tart cherries where a hydroxyl and a hydrogen are placed at precise locations. International Patent Publication No. WO 2006/015119 teaches the use of tart cherry as an antioxidant in a emu oil composition for improved skin care products.
Known products for joint and muscle regeneration include combinations of glucosamine, chondroitin sulfate, and methylsulfonylmethane (MSM), three compounds naturally occurring in the human body's joints. Recent studies have shown that combinations of glucosamine and chondroitin sulfate are effective in osteoarthritis patients with moderate to severe knee pain. Glucosamine promotes the formation and repair of cartilage, and chondroitin sulfate promotes water retention and elasticity in joint cartilage. MSM is used to treat tendon soreness and inflammation.
Earlier studies suggested that MSM, used along with glucosamine sulfate at daily dose of 1,500 mg, would relieve symptoms of knee osteoarthritis. (Usha et al. (2004), Clin. Drug Invest. 24(6):353-63). However, recent studies have questioned the long-term safety and usefulness of MSM as an anti-inflammatory. (Kim et al. (2006). Osteoarthritis 14(3);286-94). The manufacture of MSM is industrial and is purified from dimethylsulfoxide and hydrogen peroxide. The health effects of MSM, a high-temperature industrial solvent, when used as a joint regenerator are poorly understood at best. (Morton et al. (1986). Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 183:227-30).
What is needed is a novel nutraceutical for the protection of joint and muscles that provides a natural replacement compound able to work in conjunction with known joint regeneration compounds, or a new replacement compound able to correct the defects of known joint regenerators associated with the industrial compound MSM.